Left Behind
by Black Vengeance
Summary: At the end of their sixth year, Harry, Ron and Hermione decided not to come back to Hogwarts in favour of looking for horcruxes. But while the trio are away, Ginny is left behind with nothing but a memory. But Ginny's sixth year is to be just as exciting.
1. New Beginnings Part 1

The wedding had gone splendidly. It had been a beautiful garden celebration, with a white, flower-covered archway at one end of the aisle and a raised platform at the other for Bill and Fleur to stand on. The pair had proclaimed their love for each other in a way one might expect to see in a Hollywood film: doves had been flying over the garden gracefully, and geese waddled their way around, while a marquee had been constructed in another area of the garden where tables and chairs had been conjured and House Elves could be seen serving the food and drink.

"I can't believe they're using _House Elves_!" Hermione complained to Ginny as the pair stood next to the buffet table, Hermione refusing to take anything from a passing House Elf offering elderflower wine.

Ginny sighed. She had been listening to Hermione complain about something or other for the past ten minutes and was beginning to wish she had taken Great Auntie Muriel up on her offer of a chat, which promised to be embarrassing – if not completely and utterly boring. She wished Hermione would provide her with something to take her mind off the one thing she wasn't supposed to be thinking of: Harry. Though he was standing across the other side of the marquee, she had a perfect view of him, standing there in the black dress robes Bill had chosen for his groomsmen, his dark hair tidied with a spell Hermione had come up with and his green eyes sparkling behind his glasses with a cheer she had not seen since Dumbledore's death. He looked completely stunning, and served to remind Ginny of exactly what she was missing out on.

She, on the other hand, looked like some kind of meringue, if not a hideous monster – her dress was that bad. It was peach-coloured (a colour that Fleur had finally decided would neither clash with Ginny's hair or cause her sister Gabrielle to look flushed out because of her pale skin) with disgusting silk roses at strategic points around the dress and a scratchy netting underneath. At least she didn't look completely awful, though: a special witch had been hired to do her hair, which had been curled, leaving it to bounce gracefully onto her shoulders, and Mum had for once approved of her wearing make up. Maybe that would make up for the hideous dress.

"Ginny? Ginny! Are you listening to me?"

Coming back to reality, Ginny glanced up at Hermione, who was looking at her impatiently.

"What, Hermione?" she sighed tiredly.

Finally realising why Ginny had been 'away with the fairies', as Great Aunt Tessie had put it when she had tried to talk to Ginny earlier, Hermione gasped.

"Oh, Ginny! I'm so sorry!" she cried, her hands over her mouth in realization. "I'm really sorry; I've been going on all day and all the time …"

She didn't have to finish her sentence. They both knew that this was a hard time for Ginny. It was just a month ago that Harry had decided they should call it a day, and Harry had spent most of that time at the Burrow, making it very hard for Ginny. How could it be that just a few short weeks ago she was kissing Harry, spending all of her spare time with him and the pair had been completely happy, yet now everything was so horribly different?

Harry was clearly avoiding her: if she happened to come to breakfast while he was there, he would make his excuses and leave; he spent most of his time either in Ron's room or in the paddock, flying on his broomstick, deciding that he had had enough when anyone suggested joining him. Then, to make matters worse, he, Ron and Hermione had taken to being very secretive, making a point of stopping their already hushed conversation whenever she or anyone else entered the room. It had been very hard for Ginny to endure this sudden change in behaviour, though she knew that it was as hard for Harry as it was for her. Yet knowing that it was hard for him too did not make it any easier on Ginny, and she had consequently had the most boring summer yet so far, ensuring that she was wherever Harry wasn't, which usually meant being alone. She should have realised before they started seeing each other how hard life would be if they broke up. She hated to think what things would have been like had they broken up on bad terms…

"I'm sorry that we've been so secretive lately," Hermione said, showing that one did not need to be a Legilimens to read minds. She linked arms with Ginny and took her out to sit on one of the chairs left over from the ceremony. She looked earnestly at Ginny before she continued. "I swear to you that if I could tell you, I would. But this is something big and the only person that knows -" She paused and gulped as she corrected herself. "-_ knew_ about this other than the three of us is – _was_ – Dumbledore."

Ginny nodded to show she understood. She had guessed that it must have something to do with why Harry was constantly being called into Dumbledore's office last term and that Dumbledore must have told him to tell no one other than Ron and Hermione. She accepted that; what was harder to accept was not being allowed to be in their company as much anymore. Ron was lucky to have made two really good friends, such good friends that they seemed to spend most of their time together, and he had been kind enough to share them with Ginny, since they were so close in age. However, this behaviour was a cold reminder that Harry and Hermione were in fact Ron's friends first and Ginny's second.

"If it's any consolation," Hermione continued quietly, "I know that Harry still likes you."

Ginny's heart began to somersault inside her. But she wouldn't allow herself to get her hopes up. So what if Harry still liked her? It wouldn't change anything. Yet part of her was still curious. Had he said anything to her? Was he maybe regretting his decision to break up with her?

Permitting herself to look up at Hermione, her heart hammering inside her, she asked, "Why do you think that?" After all, it wasn't like Harry to talk about his feelings. Actually, it wasn't like _any_ boy to talk about his feelings.

Hermione shrugged. "It's obvious. I know you think he's been avoiding you, but that's only for his sanity," she explained knowledgeably. "If he spent as much time with you as he used to, he'd go insane. Seriously. It's too hard for him to be around you when he likes you so much."

Ginny sighed and looked over to where the object of her affection was standing, chatting animatedly to some ancient relative of Mum's. She loved that about him; he had so little experience of family that he was willing to put up with all the Weasley oddballs and even the French Delacours, most of whom barely spoke a word of English. She had caught him trying to talk to one of Fleur's cousins earlier, attempting to get his meaning across with actions until Hermione had kindly informed him of a translating spell he could use.

"He looks great today," she murmured, half-smiling.

Hermione grinned at the way her two friends had become so infatuated with each other. "Give him time. He'll come to his senses," she advised sensibly.

Tearing her eyes away from Harry, Ginny raised her eyebrows at her brother's girlfriend. "And how exactly do you know that?"

Hermione shrugged and a mischievous smile that was most unlike Hermione found its way onto her face. "Well, to quote Harry, '_She's a clever girl, that Hermione_'." She gave Ginny a knowing look. "I was right last time, wasn't I?"

Ginny had to admit that she was right about that at least. "Fine. Maybe you're right. But what do I do until then? I'm not saying I'm so pathetic that I've forgotten how to live without Harry, but it's going to be hard."

"Don't think about him," Hermione said simply. She smiled then and announced that she was off to speak to Ron, who had apparently just had wine spilled down him by a relative with the shakes.

Ginny, however, did not believe that it would be as simple as Hermione made it out to be and began to torture herself with ways of getting over Harry. After five minutes of this, she found she was almost glad when Auntie Mildred wandered over to her.

"Ginevra, darling!" Great Auntie Mildred called pompously, waddling over to sit next to the first female born to a Weasley for as long as anyone could remember.

"Great Auntie Mildred!" Ginny said with forced enthusiasm, allowing herself to be kissed on either cheek.

Great Auntie Mildred shook her head, wagging a fat, wrinkled finger at Ginny. "Less of the 'Great', please, Ginevra! I'm not a hundred just yet – I have another few years to go!"

"Sorry, Auntie Mildred," Ginny replied, though her attention had been caught by a cousin of Fleur's. The cousin, who happened to be wearing a much nicer dress than Ginny and who also happened to be half-Veela, was talking to Harry.

Immediately, Ginny switched off from batty Auntie Mildred and focused all her attention on Harry. Surely he wouldn't have any interest in some French girl, even if she _was_ half-Veela … would he? She stared at the two of them, watching as Harry started talking back to the girl, nodding and smiling cheerfully, a glass of firewhiskey in his hand. Then, before Ginny could look away, Harry turned and looked towards Ginny. Seeing that she was staring at him, he blushed furiously, and out of the corner of her eye, Ginny watched as he appeared to make his excuses and wander away from the girl.

"Stop torturing yourself about the Potter boy!" Auntie Mildred said finally.

Startled, Ginny turned back to Auntie Mildred, who now had her full attention. "Excuse me?"

"I may be old, Ginevra," Auntie Mildred said almost sternly, "but that does not mean that I do not notice when my only grand-niece is too busy staring at a boy to listen to me!"

Caught off guard, Ginny blushed. "I'm sorry, Auntie Mildred," she muttered.

However, Auntie Mildred simply smiled. "Don't worry dear; I've been waiting for this day."

"Pardon?" Waiting for this day? What was that supposed to mean in relation to Ginny?

"When the only Weasley girl in the family for generations became infatuated with a boy, of course! Now I've heard from your mother all about these other boys you've been seeing recently, but I know a keeper when I see one."

Auntie Mildred winked at Ginny.

"I – I don't know what you mean," Ginny replied, shocked. Since when had Auntie Mildred ever been sane enough to talk about boys? And why on earth had Mum been talking to her about Ginny's love life?

"I've always said – and you can ask your Uncle William if you don't believe me – that it would take a very special boy to be anywhere near good enough for my Ginevra. You're not the only female Weasley for nothing, m'girl," she explained. "But I must say Mr Potter certainly seems like he's worth your attention. Your mother certainly seems to think something of him, anyway. She would have adopted him years ago if Dumbledore had let her."

"Auntie Mildred, what's your point?" Ginny asked, realising too late that this had come out quite rude.

Auntie Mildred, however, simply laughed. "Oh, you've certainly got your Uncle William's lack of patience!" she chuckled. "Just talk to the boy, Ginevra. He's only interested in you, after all."

Ginny blushed but did not move until Auntie Mildred pulled out her wand threateningly. Sighing, Ginny walked towards Harry, who was standing on his own near the buffet table. But as she got closer, she stopped. What on earth was she supposed to say to him? Were they even capable of having a normal conversation anymore? Turning around, she saw that Auntie Mildred was still threatening some kind of curse. That left her with no choice. She had to talk to Harry.

Taking a glass of elf-made wine from a nearby House Elf when she knew her mother wasn't looking, Ginny reflected on how she had so much courage when it came to Voldemort or his Death Eaters, yet when it came to something as simple as a boy, she ran away scared. She sighed heavily; this was going to be much harder than she had ever anticipated.

As she approached him, Ginny stared at him. What was it that she liked so much about him? What was it about Harry James Potter that left her, as Auntie Mildred had put it, 'infatuated'? Auntie Mildred was right, Harry was definitely different from the other boys she had been with. But why? Why were her feelings for him so much more intense? Why was it that she was standing just a few steps from him, yet she was quailing with fear?

"Hey," she managed finally.

To her surprise, Harry's face immediately lit up at the sight of her, his smile lighting up the whole marquee.

"Hi," he replied. "How's it going?"

"Well, it's been quite an interesting day, I suppose," she replied, amazed at how Harry could make her so scared yet so at ease.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it has been, hasn't it?" he grinned. "Well, you certainly have some fascinating relatives."

Unable to help herself, Ginny grinned back. "You think _they're_ fascinating? You should have met Great Granny. She died a couple of years ago, but she was _really_ fascinating. I mean, she spent her days transfiguring beetles into buttons! How much more _fascinating _can you get?"

Harry laughed heartily at this, an infectious laugh that Ginny caught until the pair of them were in hysterics, laughing at the strangest things. It was nice to be able to talk to Harry normally again. She loved that he was so _normal_. Hermione was great, but she didn't know how to loosen up. Ron, meanwhile, well, he was her brother, what more could she say? But Harry was different. He was brave, he was funny, he was kind and caring, he was humble despite the hype that was made of him; he was just Harry. Maybe that was why she liked him so much – because he was just Harry.

"Well if you think they're so funny, you're seriously entitled to them, because I've definitely grown sick of them," Ginny decided.

Harry looked thoughtful before he said, "Hmm, so sick you blew one of them up?"

Ginny grinned. "Okay, you win. Your relatives are definitely worse."

"Well, despite the relatives, it's been a good day," Harry said.

"I'm glad to hear it," Ginny smiled. "I suppose today's just so normal you can kind of forget everything else, can't you?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, it's been good." His eyes then filled with concern as he tentatively asked, "So, how have you been?"

Ginny felt unsure of how she could possibly answer this question. What was she supposed to say? "Well, I was the happiest I've ever been and now I've been reduced to moping around the house and pretending that I'm not hurting – and it's all your fault!" She would never say that to Harry. She knew that he had been just as happy as her, a happiness that he so rarely experienced, yet he had given it all up for her. So if she told him how much she was hurting, how much pain his decision had put her through, surely that would make him feel even worse? Harry was not new to the concept of beating himself up, and she wasn't about to become the cause of it. Yet she couldn't exactly tell him that she was fine, could she? He would see through that lie straight away and guess what it covered, or else maybe he would think her utterly heartless and that their relationship had meant nothing to her. That could never be the case.

Finally, she settled on an answer that was neither a lie nor a guilt trip. And hopefully, it would help Harry. Besides, boys didn't do feelings, did they?

"I understand why you did what you did," she told him quietly, watching her drink as though she expected something to jump out of it any minute.

"I'm glad," he said just as quietly. "I don't want you to think that I don't care about you. And I'm sorry if you feel like we've been leaving you out."

Ginny shrugged, finally allowing herself to take her eyes off her drink. "It's fine, Harry. Hermione said enough, most of which I could have guessed. Don't worry – she didn't tell me anything important," she added hastily, when Harry looked slightly concerned.

The pair stood in silence for a while, each looking anywhere but at the other. Ginny found herself absent-mindedly looking at Ron and Hermione, who seemed to be sharing a moment near the food table. For once, she noted, they were not at each other's throats. On the contrary, Hermione was smiling bashfully at whatever it was Ron was saying to her, and their hands were clutched together companionably.

"Ron and Hermione seem to be getting on well at last," she noted, wondering as she said it how Harry felt about his two best friends becoming an item.

Harry turned to look at Ron and Hermione. A smile formed on his face as he watched his friends, and at once Ginny knew the answer to her unasked question: Harry was the sort of person that cared about his friends and was clearly thrilled to see them so happy at last.

"Yeah, I'm glad they finally got it together," he admitted. "I must say it's nice not to have to put up with as many arguments. I've never really seen either of them as happy."

At that moment, the couple decided to engage in a kiss, causing both Harry and Ginny to look away embarrassedly, only to catch each other's eye. Ginny tried hard not to remember their own first kiss; it had been so surreal, the way Harry had come through the portrait hole during their post-Quidditch celebrations, and how he had swung his arms around her, hugging her as only he did, before he leaned in and kissed her, gentle but full of passion – and in front of every other Gryffindor, including her brother and her ex-boyfriend. That took courage, she decided. To follow an impulse like that in front of so many people, you had to be pretty brave. But that was Harry all over. After everything that he had been through, after everything he had seen, he still showed bravery that no one else could.

"You look beautiful today," he told her, and Ginny saw the longing in his eyes.

"Thanks," she replied, blushing. "I was just telling Hermione how great you look today, too."

It was Harry's turn to blush, but his gaze did not falter. But seeing the hunger in his eyes, the desire for love, Ginny knew that it would be best for both of them if she left.

"Well, I'll talk to you later," she said.

"Yeah, see you later," he replied smiling at her.

Then, just as Ginny had started walking towards the house, he stopped her and said, "Just so you know, it was nice to talk to you again. I've missed you."

Unsure of what she should say to this, Ginny simply smiled and said softly, "I've missed you too," before walking off, away from Harry, who she so craved to be with, and away from Ron and Hermione, whose romantic behaviour almost made her envious. After all, if Harry were to defeat Voldemort, he could do without distractions. It was hard, but that was the way things had to be.


	2. New Beginnings Part 2

The Burrow was bursting with ancient relatives of both the French and the redheaded kind when Ginny walked in. She glanced over at the sink, expecting to see her mother standing there. However, for once it was not Mum at the sink but House Elves, ones that they had hired at a low rate from Hogwarts especially for the wedding. Professor McGonagall had offered to give them to Bill and Fleur for the wedding for free, but Mum wouldn't hear of it. That old Weasley pride again.

Unable to find Mum, Ginny turned to scan the house for familiar faces – well, faces more familiar than the relatives she hadn't seen since Christmas about six years. That was one Christmas that Ginny didn't want to remember. Even at ten she had been too old for ancient relatives poking her cheeks and telling her how pretty she looked in the ghastly, frilly pink dress that Great Granny had given her.

Finally spotting Professor McGonagall at the table, a glass of elderflower wine in her hand, Ginny made her way over. She wondered how the new Headmistress of Hogwarts was keeping since Dumbledore's death. It must have been very hard for her, and for the first time Ginny actually felt for the strict professor.

"Hi, Professor," she said, placing herself opposite the Scottish witch.

However, as soon as she drew attention to herself, she regretted it. Professor McGonagall smelled strongly of wine and looked as though she had had far too much to drink. She turned to Ginny, a broad smile on her face.

"Ginevra! How nice to see you!" she said, slurring her words despite her cheerful attitude. "I haven't seen you since the funeral!"

Ginny shifted uncomfortably in her seat. What was she supposed to say to that? "_Yes, Professor, I think you're right. It was a nice funeral, though, wasn't it? Exactly what Dumbledore would have wanted. Apart from Umbridge and the weird man giving a eulogy that no one could hear." _It seemed, though, there was no need for her to say anything, for Professor McGonagall seemed to be quite content talking to herself.

"Do you know, that was the saddest day of my life! Would you ever have guessed? I'm a witch of seventy-one, and I've seen many horrific things in my life! But never, ever have I been as upset as I was on the day Albus died." She leaned forward, her glass tipping dangerously. "Albus was one of my closest friends. Some people said that we were quite taken with each other, but I just saw Albus as an older brother. He was a brilliant wizard was Albus." She paused, allowing a tear to fall from her aged face. "But Severus!" she exclaimed. "Severus! Who would have believed that he would kill Albus? Albus always said he would trust Severus with his life. Well he did, and look what happened! I hope that he's proud of himself, wherever he is! Albus trusted him! Albus gave him a second chance when not many others would have!" She shook her head sadly until something behind Ginny caught her eye. "Oh, Potter!"

Startled, Ginny turned and saw Harry walking into the kitchen. "Harry!" she called, eager to interrupt McGonagall of her monologue. "Come and join us!" Her eyes pleaded with him until he nodded and sat down next to her.

"Potter, I was just telling Ginevra that Albus' death was one of the saddest things I have ever encountered!" she told him dramatically, leaning so far forward that Ginny was afraid she might just go the whole way and fall asleep on the table. "But you're the one who was with him when he – when it happened, aren't you? It must have been awful to see such a great wizard fall to his death at the hand of a man he trusted."

Harry turned to Ginny, who rolled her eyes in the direction of Professor McGonagall, which was clearly all he needed to confirm that the Transfiguration professor was drunk.

"Maybe you shouldn't be drinking so much of that," Harry said, indicating the glass of wine in her hand.

Professor McGonagall, however, did not seem to agree, for she shook her head before pointing her finger at him and then looking at Ginny, as though only just realising who it was she was speaking to.

"But it's Potter! And Miss Weasley!" she cried. "You two are something of an item, aren't you?"

Ginny's heart plummeted. She had hoped maybe she and Harry could have a laugh at this conversation afterwards, wonder what the world had come to if Professor McGonagall of all people was drunk. However, if McGonagall was going to start talking about their relationship, it would make things even more awkward between them, it would bring back painful memories for both.

Harry, looking anywhere but at Ginny, began to protest. "Actually, Professor, we're not," he said, quiet but resolute.

But Professor McGonagall was having none of it. "Nonsense," she said. "The two of you are made for each other! You know, some of the staff were talking about you two and many of us found it quite odd seeing the pair of you together – it was like seeing James and Lily all over again! Back from the dead! Of course you, Mr Potter, are the spitting image of your father – except for your eyes of course – and you, Miss Weasley, look much like Lily did at your age. I suppose it's the hair colour." She turned to Harry and winked as she said, "The Potters go for redheads, eh?"

Feeling completely humiliated, Ginny watched as Harry wrestled with the new Headmistress of Hogwarts for her drink.

"I think you've had too much of this, Professor," he said firmly.

McGonagall glared at him. "Mr Potter! There is absolutely nothing wrong with getting merry at a wedding and I will not put up with you wrestling me for my drink just because I may have touched a nerve!"

With that, she stood up and walked out of the house, spilling her drink as she went.

Finally, it seemed the Burrow was safe once again. They had just finished tidying up (which Ginny luckily escaped, being the only one not allowed to do magic) and now, exhausted, the four teenagers were slumped on the chairs in the living room while the adults talked in the kitchen. Fred and George had long since gone (apparently they had to look at potential premises in Hogsmeade for their shop), and their relatives had all apparated out shortly after. It had been a tiring day; there had been many people to talk to, many of whom Ginny and Ron had never encountered before, let alone Harry and Hermione. However, despite the ancient relatives the Burrow had been crowded with, it had been quite an interesting and telling day.

Ron and Hermione had barely been apart all day, and even now Ron's arm was around Hermione, the pair sprawled out on the sofa together. Ginny had never seen Ron and Hermione so close before, and felt that the events of the past few weeks had brought them closer somehow. Indeed, Dumbledore's death seemed to have done as much for many people. Tonks and Lupin too were much closer, openly displaying their affection for each other and Ginny thought she might have even heard Tonks mention the word 'marriage', despite the fact that they had been an item for a few short months. Even Percy seemed to be rethinking his priorities since Dumbledore had died. While he had not attended the wedding, he had sent Bill and Fleur a card and Dad had reported him greeting him when they passed in the Ministry.

It pleased Ginny to see everyone so close; it made the dark times seem a little happier. Even Harry had been quite pleasant today: he had not ignored her as much as usual, and had made an effort to talk to her several times. He had certainly brightened up her day.

But it was not just Harry that had made the day so interesting. She had chortled whilst listening to the wizard she called Uncle Charles, Dad's cousin, who had many interesting tales to tell about Dad when he had been growing up; she had talked to Amelia, an old friend of Bill's, about her job as a Healer at St Mungo's; had watched Fred and George play jokes on unsuspecting family members and teach the younger members of Fleur's family rude words in English and had even got a laugh out of Dad's speech. Then of course there was the incident with Professor McGonagall. It was certainly a story to tell her friends when she got back to Hogwarts. She was sure they would love to hear about their strict, former Head of House getting drunk, particularly Rose, who had never been very good at Transfiguration and had had to put up with constant reprimands for her poor work.

But would she be able to talk to her friends about this after all? Would there even _be_ a Hogwarts anymore? She was sure that the last thing Dumbledore would have wanted after his death was for the school to close, but would it really be possible to stay open? Obviously there would be a lot of people who wouldn't be coming back. Students seemed to have been dropping like flies last year; people taken out of lessons to be told that a family member had died never came back, while others were pulled out of Hogwarts because of the fear that Hogwarts was not safe, and now that Dumbledore was gone, the few that had chosen to stay at Hogwarts would surely leave? But _she_ was going back, that much she knew. If the governors allowed it to stay open, Mum had said that she and Ron were best off at Hogwarts, and if Ron went, Harry and Hermione were sure to follow. And Neville and Luna had both refused adamantly to leave, whatever happened. That made six at least, then.

"Do you reckon Hogwarts will open again?" she asked the others from where she was lying on the sofa, staring at the ceiling.

"Dunno," came Ron's reply.

"The Heads of House wanted it to stay open," Harry said. "I was in a meeting with them – Sprout, Flitwick, Slughorn, Hagrid and McGonagall. McGonagall wasn't sure it should be kept open but the others all reckoned that it should."

"But it all depends on the governors really, doesn't it?" Hermione mused. "I mean, they have the last word, we've all seen evidence of that. I don't think they'll want to keep it open unless enough students want to come back."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "I suppose you're right," she said. "Well, there're us four at least, plus Neville and Luna."

However, even from the position in which Ginny was lying on the sofa, she did not fail to notice the look that the infamous trio exchanged when she said this. She sat up immediately and looked round at the three of them suspiciously.

"You _are_ coming back – aren't you?" she asked, her sentence starting off stern and ending in a plea. She didn't want to have to go through Hogwarts by herself. She liked knowing that they were around – she felt safer somehow.

At this, Hermione pulled away from Ron and came to sit next to Ginny. "Look, Ginny, we're not entirely sure what our plans for next year are yet," she said quietly.

"What the heck does that mean?" Ginny demanded loudly.

The trio exchanged a look once more before Harry said, "Look, let's take this upstairs. We really can't risk being overheard."

Reluctantly, Ginny followed them up the stairs. What on earth was going on? Was this why they were being so secretive? She had realised when Harry broke up with her that something was going on, knew that he was going to go off and chase Voldemort, but she had never really thought about more than that, not about what it meant. But now she saw clearly. Harry was going to fight Voldemort and Ron and Hermione were going to go with him. They would not return to Hogwarts. Instead, they would take a dangerous journey, one that they may not even return from. Somehow, they had discovered how to bring Voldemort down and they were going to do exactly what Dumbledore had intended them to do. And, with sad regret, she realised that this was a journey she would not be permitted to take with them. This was, after all, why Harry had broken up with her. How could they maintain a relationship if he might not even see her again? And, though she knew she was in a for a long and painful year, she accepted that.

Finally in Ron's room, she sought to confirm what she already knew.

"You're leaving tonight aren't you?" she said once the door was shut safely behind her.

Harry sighed but nodded. "That's the plan," he said quietly. "We can't tell you much more than that; we can't risk anyone finding out. They could use Veritaserum, the Unforgivable Curses, Legilimency – anything to get the information out of you."

Ginny nodded. "I understand. What can I do to help?"

"Don't try to come after us," Ron said immediately. "It's dangerous enough with three of us missing, but with you gone too, it'd be way too obvious."

"I know," Ginny said quietly. "You're going to kill Voldemort, the three of you."

Harry, however, shook his head. "No, not the three of us. Just me. Ron and Hermione are going to come along with me, but at the final battle, it'll be just me. That's the way it has to be. Voldemort and I have a history that we have to face out."

As he said this, Ginny felt a rush of sympathy for him. All the average wizard his age had to worry about was his education and girls, but not Harry. Harry had always carried the world on his shoulders and he always would until he finally destroyed Voldemort, once and for all. She understood that he had not chosen any of this, that he did not want to be the one everyone depended on. But, sadly, it was a fact that could not be changed. Harry was, as the _Prophet_ had correctly guessed, the 'Chosen One'. His fate was intertwined with the fate of Voldemort, she saw that now. But it wouldn't always be that way.

"Can you provide us with a decent cover up?" Harry asked finally.

Ginny nodded. "Of course. I'll say that you couldn't face Hogwarts without Dumbledore, that you knew Mum and the others would make a fuss so you decided not to say anything, to leave before they could stop you. Ron and Hermione decided to go with you; they wouldn't let you go alone. I'll say I'm not sure where you've gone, but I think it may be to do with your parents, Harry."

"Yeah, that's good," Ron decided. "Mum'll get all teary when she hears that and she won't ask any more questions about us."

Hermione turned to her friend concernedly. "Ginny, you do realise that they won't be happy with you for not telling them we were leaving?"

Ginny shrugged. "That's fine. You three are putting your lives on the line, the least I can do is help."

She turned away from Hermione then and caught Harry's eye. He shot her a small, thankful smile, a smile that told her so much more than words could, for which she was glad. It made her feel a little better.

"And the Death Eaters," Ron put in darkly.

Harry turned to Ginny urgently. Clearly, this part he had not considered. "Ginny, if word gets out that you know anything about where we've gone -"

"It's fine," Ginny reassured him. "As far as they're concerned, the three of you are here. The Order will understand if I ask them to back that up."

"Can you learn Occlumency?" Harry pressed urgently. "It's just – you know so much, we can't risk them finding out…"

Ginny considered this. Harry had a point – she would need to stop people from using Legilimency to find out what she knew about the three of them. But who did they know that knew Occlumency?

As if reading her mind, Harry said, "Ask Lupin. He's bound to know a bit of Occlumency, or else he'll know who to ask. The only reason he won't have taught me was because he's probably not an expert, but it'll be good enough for just closing off that bit of information."

This seemed to be a good enough answer. Now that everything was covered, Ginny took the opportunity to look around at the three of them. She wondered if she would ever see them again … Hermione, who had been such a good friend to her since she'd started at Hogwarts – a better friend than so many others; Ron, one of five brothers but still one of the closest. They were closest in age and had become closer since being at Hogwarts together. However annoying, he was her protector and she loved him.

Finally, she looked at Harry. It took a lot of control for her not to well up as she looked at him, taking in his dark hair, messy as usual now that the spell had worn off, his troubled green eyes – even his scar. She felt she knew everything there was to know about Harry yet every day he seemed to teach her something new somehow. Over the past two years, she had learned to see him as a friend and then as a lover. She wanted so much for him to be happy, and part of her knew that at least if he defeated Voldemort, he would be happy. Even if it killed him, he would die happy knowing that Voldemort was gone. And, she realised, it was thanks to her that if he died, he would have died knowing love.

It seemed that she had suddenly lost control, after trying so hard, for tears were now slowly streaming down her face. Hermione hugged her tightly and whispered a sad goodbye.

"Look after yourself, Ginny," she said quietly, tears welling up in her own eyes.

Ginny nodded, attempting a smile as Ron came in for a hug, tighter even than Hermione's.

"Look after Mum," he told her. "She won't understand. And be careful, okay?"

Nodding once again, Ginny replied, "And you. Don't do anything too reckless if you can help it. And send me an owl whenever you can."

Once Ron finally let go of her, he simply stood there, looking at Harry. It was not until Hermione took his hand and nodded towards the door that he got the hint.

Once left alone, Harry approached Ginny. For a while they simply stared at each other in silence, Ginny's tears falling thicker and faster now, any attempt at bravery long gone. At last, Harry broke the silence.

"Thank you for understanding," he murmured.

"I wish you didn't have to leave," Ginny answered sadly. "Will I ever see you again?"

Harry sighed. "I honestly don't know," he told her truthfully. Then, seeing the sad look on her face, he added, "I hope so."

"If you come back," she told him softly, "I'll be here. Right here waiting for you. And if – if you d-die, I want you t-to k-know that – that someone loves you."

It was then that he broke the rule he had clearly made for himself when they had broken up: no physical contact. He had obviously attempted to abstain from physical contact with her since the break up, feeling it would be too hard. However, neither knew when or even if they would ever see the other again, and he had clearly decided that this was a good enough reason to break his rule. He held her in his arms, making her feel warm and loved for the first time in a month. She wrapped her own arms around his waste and rested her head on his chest. They stood there for a while, simply enjoying the moment and attempting to capture it, to make it last for as long as they could.

"I love you," she murmured before she was able to stop herself.

And before she could worry about whether or not Harry would say it back or if he would be scared off by her saying it so soon, he erased all her fears with four simple words. "I love you too," he whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek gently. "And thank you."

Ginny didn't have to ask what for. She knew what she had done for Harry, she just hoped that it would be enough to last them both a life time should anything happen to him.

Finally, they broke apart as Ron and Hermione pushed open the door, indicating that they needed to get ready.

Ginny allowed herself to look at Harry one final time before she left, turning her back on Harry, Ron and Hermione. Shutting the door behind her, she realised that whatever fate awaited the three of them, nothing would ever be the same again.


End file.
